


Yes, Commander

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: James and Jane get frisky in the armory.Ship: James Vega/F!ShepardFandom: Mass EffectFor the Kink: Size Difference





	Yes, Commander

Somehow, James and Jane had found a small, dark corner of the armory to sneak off to. They were hidden by the number of crates that were onboard from their latest supply run. Jane tried to remain quiet, not wanting Cortez to overhear them but Vega wasn’t making it easy. His eager hands coaxed her body into a primal need. His thick lips brushed across her neck and his tongue snaked its way over her collarbone. The tank top she had worn down to the armory wasn’t fairing well as James had nearly ripped the fabric trying to release her breasts to his questing mouth, pulling on the low collar and springing them over the neck. It stretched the material but held her breasts almost like a corset. 

“Damn, Lola,” James whispered hungrily. His eyes devoured her, taking in the sight of her breasts bobbing as the Normandy hit a bit of turbulence. “I told you, you are distracting.”

James was supposed to be unloading some of the cargo they had picked up from the Citadel but it wasn’t like his commanding officer was going to complain. Jane pulled him in for another kiss. She needed to feel the press of his large body against hers. All of his teasing and the fact that they never finished their encounter in the Mako was driving her mad. She had been the one in need of a release that day, and while she thoroughly enjoyed sucking the big man off, she still hadn’t been able to take any time for herself. 

Greedy for more of Shepard’s body, more of her mouth and aching to feel her lips on him again, James wasted no time in freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers. As it sprang from his boxers he was rewarded with another gasp from Shepard. Her response to him was enough to make any man feel a bit egotistical. She openly appreciated his body in a way he wasn’t accustomed to. Her fingers traced his tattoos, her eyes roamed the expanse of his chest, his abs. To see the hunger, the need in her eyes for him was more than he’d ever hoped for. 

He lifted Shepard, gripping her ass and bringing her luscious breasts to his face. Sliding his thick thigh between her legs, holding her in position so he could explore as he saw fit made him feel powerful. Jane Shepard was not small by anyone’s standards but she was still half the size of James and the fact that the most powerful woman he, or anyone else, had ever met could be lifted so easily in his arms, manipulated into any position he wanted gave him a sense of leverage that he thoroughly enjoyed.

With his thigh between her legs, pressing against her swollen clit and shifting to entice her further, James squeezed and suckled her breasts, flicking his tongue over the hardened peaks and then sucking them between his lips. She felt almost weightless in his arms, the power and press of his body the only thing holding her aloft but he didn’t even seem to notice. His hard cock pressed into her belly and she slid her hand between their bodies, wrapping his shaft tightly in her grip.

James rocked his hips into her, loving the feel of her calloused palm gripping him. He raised his arms, holding them above her head and caging her body. “Por dios,” He whispered breathlessly as he sank his teeth into the rapidly beating pulse in her neck. 

Shepard gasped. The sensation of James’ teeth on her neck, his thigh between her legs and his cock pumping into her hand almost made her cum. There was something about letting James have complete control of her body that she found to be extremely enticing. Normally, she had to be in control of every situation, be the voice of reason, single-handedly taking out the bad guys but here, with him, she could feel completely safe and comfortable with someone else taking the reins. He was so strong and his body so massive that she knew he could use it to overpower her but she also knew that he would never turn that against her. He’d never hurt her.

“Lola, I need you,” he breathed into her ear. “Now.” Slowly he lowered her back to the ground but that was where his gentleness ended. Impatient, he ripped the tank from her body, tearing the fabric almost in two. The buckles of her fatigues didn’t fare much better as he pulled them apart needing to be next to her skin, needing to feel her surrounding him. He shoved the pants to her knees and growled in frustration as he realized her boots would prevent him from getting them any further. 

In his frustration, he seized her shoulders and spun her to face the wall. He always enjoyed this view of her anyway. Walking behind her on missions or having her crawl around in front of him to gain access to nearby vent or cave always made him a little hard. 

Shepard placed her hands on the wall, trying to stop her nipples from brushing up against the metal of the armory wall. James’ hands trailed from her shoulders to her hips and she was sure if he wasn't concerned about the loud sound he would make he would have smacked her ass. He did like to comment on how distracting it was to have to stare at her ass all day. She wiggled her hips, giving him a bit more of a show and almost hoping to feel the smack of his palm connecting with the tender flesh. 

God above. Her swaying hips hypnotized him. He could watch her do that all day but he wanted more. He needed to be inside of her. Pressing his palm into the small of her back, he forced her to bend slightly and with his other hand, he slid his fingers over her wet lips. She was more than ready for him but he couldn’t resist sinking into her, letting her wetness coat his fingers and he wanted to taste her. She had him in her mouth before but he hadn’t had the pleasure of going down on her, yet. He was still too impatient for that right now and they were trying to be discreet, so he slid his wettened fingers into his mouth. His eyes rolled back as her tang hit him and he wished he could bury his face between her legs. 

“James, please,” Shepard nearly whined. 

It was the only invitation James needed and he lined his cock up with her slick heat. He had never heard her come even close to whining and it drove his need for her to an unbearable height. She needed him. She needed the pleasure he could give her and he wouldn’t hold back.

As his thick cock slid into her, Shepard bit down on her lip to contain the screams that begged to be released. Never had she been so filled. James’ hands snaked around her body to grip her breasts and also to provide him the leverage he needed to pull her onto his body. He rolled her nipples between his fingers as he pushed, pulled and pumped into her. The force of his body had her face pressed into the wall but she didn’t mind. Her pussy clenched around him every time he sank deep and she loved the dual sensation of his heat and the cool metal against her cheek.

James’ head spun with the thought of being inside his Commander but actually doing it was proving to be even better than the images he conjured in his downtime. Her body responded to his touch and she rocked into him using the force of her strong legs to add to his hold on her. But he wanted to be deeper. He wanted his cock to delve to the depths of her soul. He didn’t know why but he felt like he couldn’t sink into her as much as he needed to. He pulled her hands from the wall. 

“Bend over,” he commanded. 

Shepard felt her pussy clench tighter at the explicit order and heard James’ answering groan of pleasure. Lowering her hands to the floor, she gripped her ankles to keep her balance and James gripped her hips. With only the force of his arms, he slammed into her. If anyone came close to their location, they would surely hear the slapping of their skin as he pounded into her body. And she could no longer contain her screams. 

Worried that Cortez or any other crew member may overhear, James bent over her body and put one hand over Shepard’s mouth, with the other he gripped her shoulder. 

Chuckling he said, “Lola, you’re going to get us caught.”

She couldn’t respond. The only thing she knew now was the pleasure she was feeling. What did she care if they got caught? With their episode in the Mako, people already knew about them. What could they say to their Commander? She doubted any of them really cared about Alliance regulations at a time like this. And she needed this. She needed a release from all that she was going through. She needed something to chase the nightmares away. If James was willing to be that for her, she didn’t care what anyone else thought.

Shepard's body spasmed with her orgasm nearly causing James to lose his hold on her. Her hands fell from her ankles to the floor as she tried to steady herself but she needn’t have bothered as James took hold of her hips, again holding her as if she were weightless and taking control of their joining. 

He continued to fuck her, pounding her pussy until she orgasmed again and he lost a modicum of control as his orgasm gripped him. Not wanting to have a mess to clean up, Shepard pulled away and dropped to her knees in front of him. Gripping his cock, she wrapped her lips around his thick head and sucked him into her eager mouth. 

It was one thing to have Shepard suck him off in the Mako, it was another thing to have her on her knees ready to take his cum aboard her ship. This time he did grip the back of her head as she bobbed, sucked and licked. His orgasm came harder and faster than he expected and he almost lost his balance but Shepard steadied him, gripping his thighs as she sucked down his seed. 

“Fuck, Lola,” he groaned as he zipped up his fatigues. She was wiping away the spittle that had dribbled down her chin. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen - knowing that he’d caused that, the drooling, the flush in her cheeks and the smile that spread her lips. Would he ever get enough of this woman? Would he ever feel satisfied with anything else? He didn’t think so.

As Shepard prepared to depart his company, she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side and James knew he was in trouble but he couldn’t fathom why.

“So, am I just supposed to walk around the Normandy in my bra and ripped fatigues?” She held up the remnants of her tank top.

James couldn’t help but laugh. He’d completely forgot that he’d been so eager to have her that he had literally torn the shirt off of her. Slipping out of his own shirt, he handed it to her with a sly grin. “Well, if it wasn’t obvious what was going on between us before, it will be now.”

Shepard returned his grin. “Let them say something. I’ll throw them at the Reapers.”

She pulled the shirt on over her head only to realize there was another problem. The shirt fit her like a dress. It looked absolutely ridiculous. She stared down at her body wondering if she should walk around like that or if she should just take the chance and walk the halls in her bra.

James coughed to prevent himself from actually making cutesy noises. Shepard looked absolutely adorable in his shirt. He almost couldn’t contain his giddiness at seeing how much smaller she looked with something of his on her body. It was easy to forget she was actually so small. She always seemed larger than life. He approached her, pulling on the shirt to bring her closer. Then he twisted the fabric in his fist and tucked the knot into her fatigues. 

As their eyes met, Shepard pulled James down for a deep and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who caught my Dragon Age reference here ;)


End file.
